Primer Aniversario
by Mister Walker
Summary: Su primer aniversario de casados, ¿Hace falta decir más?. Percabeth. -Dedicado a Jacken y Blue Chase-


Hola! Cómo estan?!

Esta idea la tenía en mi mente desde hace tiempo, pero no me animaba a publicarla, luego de leer la última historia de _**Jacken **_decidí que debía intentarlo…

Aunque se la dedico a ella también, quiero disculparme con _**Blue Chase **_(Lo sabrás cuando Leas)

* * *

**PRIMER ANIVERSARIO**

—**Por DarrenWalker—**

* * *

En el salón recibidor de la recepción del Empire State la gente iba y venía en otro ajetreado día de trabajo, los guardias ni se percataban en fijarse los rostros de la multitud de gente, oficinistas, hombres de negocios, secretarias, grupos de escolares con visitas programadas a uno de los atractivos de los atractivos turísticos más importantes de New York, y en el elevador principal un nuevo grupo de gente espera el ascensor para subir a sus fuentes de trabajo.

El sonido electrónico les avisa de su llegada preparándose para ingresar, las puertas se abren y el grupo de ejecutivos que esperaba a un grupo enorme de gente de los pisos superiores salir encuentra solo a una persona quien sin más cuidado sale del elevador dejando tras de sí al grupo de gente que se apresura a subir para acudir a sus labores sin darle más atención al ajetreo tras de sí antes de dar un paso hacia la mesa del guardia de seguridad.

—Otro día ajetreado señorita?!— le pregunta el oficial a la mujer de aproximadamente veinticinco años.

—Lo de siempre— responde con normalidad la mujer de cabello rubio al tiempo que le entrega una llave dorada.

El guardia sin quitar los ojos de encima ella la ve golpeando suavemente con una mano delgada su pantalón de tela gris claro y se acomodaba los dobletes de su prenda gris sobre una camisa blanca dentro de un escote en V para quitarse un poco de polvo dorado de sus hombros.

—No debería andar por las zonas de construcción Srta. Chase— le recordó.

—Es que me gusta tener una vista cercana de las obras— respondió con perspicacia la mujer entornando sus penetrantes ojos grises mirando al oficial. —Eres nuevo verdad?!—

El guardia se aclaró la garganta nerviosa.

—Este es mi primer día— balbuceó.

Annabeth le sonrió amigablemente mientras recogía el pequeño maletín de cuero con el que había bajado para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Qué te vaya bien—

—A Ud. También Srta— le dijo a la arquitecta del Olimpo justo antes de salir por la puerta giratoria.

Ya en la calle llamo a un taxi con un fuerte silbido, subió en él y le indicó una dirección entre Greenwich y West Village… En un tiempo, centro de la cultura bohemia y hogar de todo tipo de movimientos artísticos y políticos, todavía mantienen el aire de libertad creativa e intelectual. Sobre todo, la villa estaba llena de sentido de la comunidad y orgullo por el significado histórico de cada edificio y de cada calle. Quizá más conocido por la Universidad de Nueva York y por el Washington Square Park, la zona también es casa de la histórica biblioteca Jefferson Market, Christopher Street, Stonewall Inn, la Plaza de Winston Churchill, así como numerosos lugares populares por su afiliación a celebridades, por sus libros y películas.

Cuando decidieron comprar su primera casa se fijó en esta zona en particular y a él no pareció importarle (tal vez ni entendía el apego arquitectónico que sintió), se fijó en la hora de su reloj el cual faltaba media hora para las once, apresuró un poco al chofer para llegar antes del mediodía para poder cocinar algo.

Una vez llegado a su destino se bajó y pago al taxista, la casa era alta, un pequeño pedazo de edificio conectado a los otros como suelen ser las viviendas en la ciudad, con una pequeña verja de metal que contenía el jardín junto a una escalera que daba aun pórtico formado por dos pilares similares a columnas griegas, no tuvo tiempo de admirar ya que apresuró el paso, una vez dentro dejo su bolso y su maletín de trabajo en el mueble más cercano a la puerta limpiándose los zapatos con la alfombra de bienvenida, atravesó la sala y se quitó el abrigo gris ajustado dejándose solo una blusa blanca antes de ir a la cocina mientras suspiraba aliviada que él aun no llegara.

—Esta vez lo conseguiré— se propuso a si misma mientras se colocaba un corto delantal azul y preparaba sus utensilios.

Trabajo arduamente durante la siguiente hora con un libro de recetas regalado por su amiga Rachel, fijando su objetivo en un estofado con patatas y vegetales… pero por desgracia sus habilidades en la cocina eran tan buenas como las de su esposo con el arco y la flecha, y mientras trataba de apagar la cocina con una jarra, la puerta se abrió.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos…?!. Escuchó balbucear.

Sintió un escalofrió subirle la espalda al saber de quien se trataba cuando un chorro de agua salió del lavabo donde tenía el grifo chorreando, la cocina pronto se llenó de humo blanco luego Annabeth se acercó para levantar la cacerola pero está aún estaba muy caliente y se quemó los dedos dejándola caer y provocando un estruendoso sonido.

—¡¿Estas bien?!— él le preguntó.

Ella no supo cómo responder, estaba avergonzada porque no era la primera vez que le pasaba ni tampoco que él la encontrara de esa forma, pero aun así él la tomo en sus brazos y se encontró con el rostro de Percy mirándola fijamente con deseo, sus ojos verdes como el océano profundo parecían brillar al encontrarse con los suyos más Annabeth gruño con un poco de dolor al tocar su chaqueta de mezclilla azul por las quemaduras en sus dedos.

Él exclamo preocupado al notarlo por lo que la llevó al fregadero con cuidado y sumergió sus manos al mismo tiempo que las de él y las pasaba por sus dedos, pronto las ampollas se encogieron, la piel roja se aclaró y el dolor desapareció suspirando de alivio luego por eso.

La sensación que despidió era como cuando nadar bajo una cascada, fresca y placentera.

—¡¿Mejor?!— Pregunto él, a lo que ella le miro a los ojos.

—Mucho mejor—

Apenas dijo aquello él rápidamente la besó tiernamente mientras su comienzo de barba le pinchaba un poco la cara, era el resultado de sus largos viajes en el mar y es que al ser dueño de una tienda de submarinismo le obligaba a pasar una o dos semanas en el océano cuando lleva algún cliente por lo que había ganado buenas recomendaciones.

—Pensé que íbamos a comer afuera— le dijo amablemente.

—Quería prepararte algo— ella contesta.

Percy sonrió alegre por la intención, pero la ánimo para que se cambiara rápido y salieran…

—¡¿No habrás olvidado que día es hoy?!— le pregunto con alevosía.

Ella rodeo su cuello y volvió a besarlo antes de contestar.

—Claro que no!-

Rápidamente ambos subieron las escaleras, aunque pasaban días sin verse pero cada vez que lo hacían se aseguraban de disfrutarlo al máximo y… dado que hoy era el aniversario de su primer año casados, habían planeado hacía semanas este día por lo que cuando Annabeth vio la sonrisa radiante de Percy sosteniendo un paquete en su brazo al bajar las escaleras supo que sería un gran día.

—Toma— le dijo entregándole un paquete rectangular largo el cual ella abrió con interés. —Lo compré de camino al muelle—

Era un portafolio de arquitectura, perfecto para llevar planos con espacio para el compás, regla metálica y otras herramientas de diseño.

—Gracias Percy— Dijo conmovida. —Y esto… yo… verás…— Balbuceó apenada.

Percy se rio graciosamente ante lo obvio.

—Sé que andas ocupada con el templo de Zeus— explico —Has de estar bajo mucha presión—

Annabeth respondió con la misma gracia, a veces quedaba sorprendida con la capacidad mental de su esposo ya que había mencionado ese detalle hace 2 semanas cuando zarpo al océano, era increíble que se acordara.

—¡Puedes apostarlo!— ella exclamo mientras se aferraba a su brazo. —Nos vamos— propuso con una sonrisa.

Percy asintió y abrió la puerta, pese al aparente egoísmo que demostró la rubia en realidad si tenía un regalo oculto (uno muy especial) solo que aún no era el momento de dárselo, por ahora se concentró en pasar una romántica tarde.

Primero ambos fueron a Central Park, o eso es lo que Annabeth pensó cuando pasaron por ahí ya que Percy la llevo al "Per Se" uno de los restaurantes más reconocidos de Nueva York, con una atmósfera serena, corte limpio y clásico, el recibidor los llevó a su mesa muy amablemente y ambos se sentaron junto a una ventana con una estupenda vista de Central Park, donde podía ver a las parejas y familias disfrutando de esa soleada tarde de sábado.

Ambos hojearon el menú, Annabeth miraba sobre el borde de la carta… y no podía dejar de pensar en lo apuesto que Percy se veía, con una camisa beige remangada y de cuello alto y unos pantalones jeans ajustados, se había rasurado el comienzo de barba que tenía porque sabía que a ella le gustaba así, por su parte ella traía una blusa blanca con bordado en el cuello de mangas largas y un pantalón gris con cinturón negro.

—¡¿Qué sugieres?!— Le pregunto él.

Ella quedo pensativa un momento y luego señalo un plato que le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué te parece un filete salteado con perejil?— sugirió. —¿Y un mollete de arandanos?—

A Annabeth le pareció una deliciosa sugerencia por lo que Percy bajo la carta una vez quedado ambos de acuerdo y se pusieron a hablar antes de que su pedido llegara.

—¡¿Y… cómo lo lleva Atenea?!— pregunto audazmente.

Su esposa sonrió nerviosa.

—Al menos nos tolera— respondió con una pena que más que triste era cómica.

Percy no pudo evitar reír entre dientes, pero así es como eran las cosas ahora, Atenea tenía toda la eternidad para aceptar que una de sus hijas se había casado con él y su padre, se divertía regularmente recordándole eso.

—Por cierto mi padre me pidió que te enviara un cumplido de su parte por remodelar su templo—

Annabeth sonrió para luego ver como sus platillos eran colocados frente a ellos, el filete además del perejil venía con una salsa que era para morirse, ambos lo comieron gustosamente, sobre todo Annabeth quien parecía tener un apetito voraz, para después pasar al mollete de arándano que era en realidad un helado de vainilla con arándonos enteros y molidos el cual ella también degusto rápidamente y para rematar pidieron un sorbete de yogurt griego que eran cerezas escalfadas y batidas en té de manzanilla la cual ella bebió avidamente.

Annabeth balbuceo sorprendida luego de beberse la taza sonriendo misteriosamente pensando que su esposo noto el apetito aumentando.

—Esto fue ¡Delicioso! Sesos de alga—

Percy se molestó un poquito más Annabeth sonreía socarronamente.

—Pensé que los apodos habían quedado atrás, ¡Chica Lista!- le devolvió el favor.

Annabeth siguió riendo.

—¿Entonces por qué tú lo haces?— le dijo.

—¡Por qué tu empezaste!—Se quejo él.

—No es cierto, tú empezaste—

—No, tú—

—Tú!—

—Tú!—

A pesar de que ambos ya tenían 24 se comportaban como de 16 y la gente los miraba extrañados ellos continuaban hasta que al final terminaron riendo cómicamente y llamando la atención del mozo quien les pidió discreción y silencio mas ellos dejaron la cuenta paga y se marcharon aun riendo y abrazados.

* * *

La siguiente parada de su romántica tarde fue el museo metropolitano de Nueva York.

Percy sonreía mientras se le formaba una gota de sudor tras su cabeza mientras su joven esposa lo arrastraba dentro, a la exhibición de arquitectura barroca, tal vez no fue una idea preguntarle qué lugar le gustaría visitar, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, una vez dentro del edificio la arquitecta se sentía como una niña en una dulcería señalando cada maqueta, obra o plano de diseño novedoso.

Y como siempre lo había hecho hasta ahora, Percy simplemente se dedicó a ver como ella miraba la exposición con unos ojos apasionados como cuando a tardes horas de la noche se despertaba sin tenerla a su lado solo para descubrirla en su mesa de trabajo trazando y dibujando alguna nueva curva, Angulo o postura venida de golpe, le había pedido que se llevé una agenda de bolsillo para anotar las ideas pero es que era simplemente imposible.

Pero él sabía reconocer que cuando se veía inmersa en la arquitectura se transformaba en otra persona, sus ojos grises se encendían como una tormenta cargada eléctricamente, su atención estaba puesta en cada pequeño detalle del plano, y sus brazos se movían con tal rapidez y gracia cual si empuñaran una espada o su cuchillo en pleno combate, y su… bueno, ustedes ya entienden.

Cuando se toparon con una recreación de la fontana de Trevi, su esposa recordó algo.

—Últimamente has hecho bastantes viajes al océano— hablo con sapiencia y él se vio algo acorralado.

Annabeth recordó una vez que Percy la llevó en una de sus excursiones a alta mar, a una buceadora rubia teñida que no dejaba de insinuársele, cosa que la molesto y sin embargo no hizo nada pues si en algo había madurado era en confiar en su esposo, luego recordó divertidamente como él se divertía recordándole una y otra vez como colocar la máscara de profundidad cosa que parecía no captar bien viéndose avergonzada ante su padre ricachón que la acompañaba

—Es que he tenido un par de clientes quisquillosos que querían un tour— fue su explicación. —Ya sabes, gente rica caprichosa— dijo con total naturalidad, además el confiaba que su Annabeth entendiera que era más fácil que le cayera un rayo por accidente que él la engañara.

Annabeth parecía albergar aun cierta duda, pero luego de ver una muestra con el plano original de edificio Tai Pey en Taiwan (actualmente el edificio más alto del mundo) se olvidó por un momento, aunque no entendía ni pepa lo que le hablaba le gustaba ver su sonrisa radiante al hablar de aquello que más apreciaba y para cuando al parecer quedo satisfecha ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

—Aún nos queda tiempo para un paseo— le sugirió.

Ambos volvieron a Central Park donde Percy tuvo la brillante idea de darle un paseo en carroza, típico de los turistas que vienen a Nueva York, ambos se sentaron en la parte de atrás, durante el viaje Annabeth se sintió un poquito mareada llevándose la mano a la boca a ratos preocupando a su esposo quien le sugirió parar pero ella insistió que no era nada que estaría bien pero con la misma sonrisa misteriosa que en el restaurante, quizá fuera por los caballos pero lo que debía ser un tranquilo paseo se convirtió en una sesión de maldiciones del chofer para con sus caballos.

—Estúpidos caballos— se quejó.

En gran parte del trayecto el cochero se quejaba de que los caballos no le obedecían como debía ser, se paraban en seco, relinchaban o se desviaban a un costado mientras él los arreaba violentamente dejándolos nada contentos.

Cuando Percy vio por décima vez al cochero azotando a los caballos con su chicote se molestó.

—¡Quiero dejar eso en paz!— le crítico. —No ves que tiene una astillas en su tobillo—

El cochero se sorprendió al oírlo dándose la vuelta, vio al hombre bajando del coche y acercando al caballo, le acarició la cabeza por un momento casi como se le hablara, luego se agacho hacia su pata derecha frontal y ahí estaba una astilla de madera larga que le causaba dolor y molestia con cada pisada la cual se la quitó con cuidado, luego noto que se fijaba en el otro cabello al cual acerco la cabeza como si oyera de su boca algún comentario

Annabeth se reía al ver al hombre extrañado por la actitud de su esposo, pero luego se calló cuando este le recriminó al cochero.

—¡Este tiene un tobillo roto!— le dijo. —¿Cómo puedes hacerlos andar en estas condiciones?— protestó.

—Esto… no lo sabía— trato de defenderse pero por la actitud que había demostrado era más seguro que lo supiera pero que no le importara.

El cochero se disculpó con Percy y le dio un cumplido sobre sus conocimientos ecuestres, pero para él no fue suficiente, le dio su número y recomendaciones para cuidar de sus caballos explicándole que teniéndolo contentos estos trabajaron mejor y les dará más dinero.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron a 200 metros de la entrada a central Park, Percy suspiro frustrado.

—Lamento que el paseo resultara un fiasco— se disculpó.

Pero al verla no vio más que una sonrisa de orgullo al mismo tiempo que se aferraba más a su brazo.

—Has cambiado— le dijo dulcemente antes de darle un beso.

Percy sonrió, pero luego vio un reloj cercano, eran las seis de la tarde y aun les faltaba una parada más en su velada, por lo que tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a los muelles, allí los esperaba el crucero Beatux, una de las atracciones más interesantes de Nueva York, rápidamente Percy le entregó los boletos al recibidor vestido de marinero.

—Sr. Jackson, que sorpresa— le saludo el hombre al recibir su boleta de abordaje.

—Hola Robert— le saludó también para sorpresa de Annabeth.

Pero el hombre estrechó las manos con su esposo y hablaron sobre el último viaje que él hizo en alta mar agradeciéndole por su disponibilidad y por el buen estado de su bote: La Reyna Ana, Annabeth se rio al escucharlo recordando el nombre del bote que los llevo por el mar de los monstruos.

—¿Wow, quién es la señorita?- la señalo. —¡Es muy hermosa!— alabó.

Percy puso una mala cara graciosa.

—Estás hablando de mi esposa— le amenazó en broma.

Su amigo alzo las manos y solo se limitó a sonreírle.

—Oye gracias de nuevo por el favor— comentó. —Y disfruta del paseo— le dijo al dirigirlos hacia el interior.

—Nos vemos Robert— se despidió ella.

Ya una vez a abordo ambos se dirigieron a cubierta viendo las luces brillantes iluminando el pasillo de madera hasta vislumbrar un espacio abierto con varias mesas y sillas dispuestas alrededor, se sentaron en la más cercana al borde con una vista hacia el océano iluminado por el sol en el horizonte ya ocultándose.

El barco zarpó y en una hora ya estaba recorriendo la costa de la isla cerca de la estatua de la libertad con una impresionante vista de la estatua y la luna llena elevada en el cielo nocturno iluminado por las estrellas, Annabeth balbuceó sorprendida un par de veces, Percy realmente se había lucido con esto, la música de la banda en la pequeña tarima de madera sobre cubierta, todo era muy romántico pensó ella.

La caminata de la tarde por el museo les había abierto el apetito de nuevo, pero eso se arregló pronto cuando les sirvieron el menú dulce de la noche, una tarta de queso estilo neoyorquino para él, y un pastel de chocolate selva negra para ella (su sabor favorito).

Pero Percy noto que alguien de entre la gente los miraba fijamente desde que se sentaron, era un tipo con gabardina y sombrero café, no podía notar claramente su rostro sin embargo trato de guardar las apariencias y siguió comiendo su plato mientras Annabeth hacia igual.

—Esta fue una grandiosa idea Percy— le dijo mientras tomaba su mano sobre la mesa.

—Cuando estoy en el océano lo único en que pienso es en volver rápidamente a tu lado—

—Yo puedo decir lo mismo cuando estoy todo el día en el Olimpo— dijo ella. —O cuando trabajo en un proyecto privado—

Aunque aquella noche era suya no pudieron evitar pensar en sus amigos.

—¿Qué estará haciendo Thalia ahora?— le preguntaba. —O Grover—

—No somos los únicos con obligaciones, no crees?— le sonrió.

Grover aun vagaba por el mundo limpiándolo, y Thalia continuaba cazando monstruos por ahí, Annabeth recordó la última vez que apareció en el campamento, ya casi no se veía como la chica que recordaba, ahora lucía más como una doncella de cabello largo y aunque no le agradaba demasiado cada vez que se lo cambiaba este volvía naturalmente.

—Es verdad que Rachel está trabajando con su padre?—

Annabeth asintió recordando su última charla con ella.

—Intenta arreglar los tratos de su padre para que sean justos para ambas partes—

Percy recordó que el padre de la aun y actual oráculo del campamento compraba tierras para urbanizarlas, al parecer había decidido que debería ayudar a amortiguar los daños que él causaba a la naturaleza, y con una pequeña mano de Grover parece que le va bien.

—Qué bueno— señalo.

Pero el hijo de Poseidón vio al hombre que continuaba observándolos, esta vez una mesa más cerca de ellos… lo vio de reojo disimuladamente para no preocupar a su esposa, se concentró en él un momento como Quirón le había enseñado, y sí… era lo que temía, además de que sus miradas cruzaron y alcanzo a ver unos afilados ojos rasgados.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte…— Annabeth comenzaba a hablar.

Percy se levantó interrumpiéndola.

—Podría esperar, es que necesito ir al baño—

—Claro— respondió ella con naturalidad.

Él se levantó y se dirigió al otro lado del barco dejándola sola… y a salvo.

En el otro extremo del Barco Percy observaba el horizonte oscuro iluminado por la luna en lo alto junto al borde cuando unos pasos en su detrás hicieron que se volteara, y ahí estaba el hombre de la gabardina.

—No pudiste dejar que al menos terminara mi cena de aniversario con mi esposa— le criticó.

Pero el hombre emitió un sonido pegajoso como chasqueara la lengua para hablar.

—Escucha, no fue mi culpa— le decía. —¡Tu anguila fue la que atacó mi bote!— le recriminó.

Parecía salir espuma burbujeante de su boca y los chasquidos que emitía se oían más ruidosos y agresivos.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA!— Le amenazó Percy seriamente.

El hombro pronto comenzó a crecer como si fuera un tumor, la gabardina se rasgó y el sombrero se le cayó, no era un hombre… era un bulto rosado que crecía y alargaba unos apéndices por los costados, la piel rosa enfrente comenzó a aclararse a un color amarillo, la espalda se ensanchó y creció, dos largos bulbos crecieron de su lomo… Era un cangrejo. Un enorme cangrejo.

Percy suspiró fastidiado mientras sacaba su bolígrafo de sus pantalones y lo destapaba.

El cangrejo alzo su pinza y aporreó el suelo con fuerza haciendo que seguramente todos en el barco pudieran sentirlo, la nave se inclinó a un lado obligando a Percy a aferrarse a la barandilla, pero el monstruo avanzó hacia él con la determinación de matarlo, Percy esquivo otro potente golpe que abolló el costado del barco, dio una estocada tratando de alcanzar una grieta en su exoesqueleto pero la hoja de Riptide reboto en su piel acorazada cuando este se movió apenas un poco.

Percy esquivo el agarre de su pinza, pero el monstruo dio un giro con sus patas y le propino un potente en el costado.

* * *

En el área de los invitados Annabeth se sorprendió por la sacudida al igual que todos los pasajeros, de repente vio a alguien volando sobre ellos y cayendo justo en la fuente en medio de la cubierta, Annabeth corrió hacia allí y vio que se trataba de…

—¡Percy!— Exclamo sorprendida.

—Menos mal que caí aquí!— intentó bromear pese a que la fuente no era muy profunda y se golpeó de espaldas contra el fondo.

Un violento estruendo se oyo detrás de ellos y el cangrejo gigante apareció abollando y rasgando la estructura para abrirse paso, la gente histérica comenzó a huir por doquier, ambos se preocuparon ya que el monstruo ocupaba una buena parte de la cubierta que pudiera herir a alguien, pero al parecer estaba concentrado en dos mestizos junto a la fuente.

—¡Eso es un Karcinos!—

El cangrejo avanzó hacia ellos.

—Creo eso no importa— señalo antes de decirle que se separan.

El monstruo cayó en la fuente salpicándose entero de agua, teniendo a ambos mestizos a los costados, sin embargo solo se volteó hacia Annabeth…

—¡Maldición!— gruño Percy al momento que veía al monstruo atacar a su esposa.

Corrió hacia ellos y dio un salto hacia su lomo justo cuando este estaba frente a ella, y con toda la fuerza que pudo clavo a Riptide en su espalda pero solo enterrar la punta aun así la bestia chilló de dolor sacudiéndose violentamente hasta arrojar a su atacante contra unas mesas y sillas desordenadas, este descuido fue el que Annabeth aprovechó para colarse bajo el monstruo y enterrar su cuchillo entre sus partes blandas.

Pero el monstruo no cayó e intento aplastarla, pero ella saltó hacia atrás hasta quedar de nuevo junto a la fuente, el cangrejo volteo y con mala suerte la atrapo con su pinza alzándola en el aire y sobre el agua de la fuente, Annabeth gruñía de dolor mientras este cerraba el abrazo mortal sobre ella.

Percy enfureció al ver eso por lo que al ponerse de pie extendió la mano hacia la fuente, de inmediato una columna de agua estallo hacia arriba con la fuerza de una manguera a presión hidráulica y cercenó la pinza que tenía a su esposa apresada cayendo tanto ella como la pinza al agua, el monstruo volteó de nuevo hacia él mientras el mestizo alzaba la espada y avanzó decididamente hacia él.

El cangrejo parecía saber la táctica que usaría por lo que escupió una chorro de agua a súper presión de la apertura de su boca que se encajó en el hombro del mestizo adulto atravesándolo como si fuera una disparo de arma y parándolo en seco, Annabeth al ver esto desde la fuente arrojo su cuchillo con toda su fuerza enterrándolo justo en la apertura con apéndices de su boca causándole un profundo dolor, cosa que Percy aprovechó pese al dolor para impulsarse, treparlo de un salto hasta quedar de nuevo en su espalda, rápidamente llamó a la fuerza del mar.

Esta vez el agua salió del océano a su alrededor juntándose sobre el filo de Riptide para aumentar su poder, rápidamente ubico la herida del último ataque y descargo el golpe con gran fuerza, esta vez y a pesar de la coraza de su exoesqueleto logro atravesarlo, además de que el agua también lo atravesó como una chorro a alta presión igual al que uso para herirlo hace un segundo.

El monstruo quedo inmóvil por unos segundos y comenzó a disolverse en polvo dorado enterrándolo.

Annabeth salió de la fuente sintiendo aun algo de dolor por el apretón pero al ver sentado a Percy en medio del polvo agarrándose el hombro con fuerza hizo que se asustara recordando además como el agua lo había atravesado.

—¡Percy!— exclamo mientras se acercaba.

Tanto la camisa como parte del polvo en el cual aún estaba envuelto se hallaban manchados de rojo, la sangre aún no dejaba de brotar por lo que se arrancó su manga y la uso para presionar su hombro.

—¡Percy, la fuente!— exclamo ella al verlo tan distraído por el dolor que había una fuente de agua cerca.

Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y sentarse en el agua de la fuente, lentamente comenzó a ver como la hemorragia paraba ya que la herida es bastante profunda sin embargo no alcanzó a cerrarse por completo porque Percy señalo a dos botes de la guardia costera acercándose, seguramente respondiendo al llamado de socorro del capitán o alguno de los tripulantes.

—Debemos irnos— dijo Percy pese a no estar del todo recuperado pese a la preocupación de su esposa.

Ambos se levantaron de la fuente y corrieron al borde saltando al mar, se hundieron rápidamente evitando ser vistos por el bote de la guardia a babor, el agua estaba fría, seguramente su esposa se quejaba de ello pero no lo dijo, quizá para no causarle más estrés del que tenía, pronto llegaron a los muelles de Brooklyn y se sentaron en la arena junto al malecón, Percy jadeaba profundamente la herida no sangraba pero no estaba del todo cerrada aun…

—Lo que nos faltaba para una cita de aniversario romántica— se quejaba aun jadeando.

Annabeth dudo por un momento si realmente el agua podría cerrar esa herida, a menos que estuviera toda la noche en el agua, al menos ya no sangraba que era lo que más le preocupaba, sin embargo aquel proyectil lo había atravesado literalmente, solo de pensar en eso se olvidó por completo de la velada.

—Necesitas atención—

—¡¿Tu crees?!— intento bromear, pero el dolor aun le palpitaba el hombro arruinando su intento.

Ella lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la calle a tomar un taxi.

Durante el camino Annabeth, e ignorando la recomendación del chofer de ir al hospital al ver el estado de la pareja, no pudo evitar lamentarse un poco por la velada arruinada, Percy realmente se había esforzado con esta salida y por culpa de un cangrejo gigante ahora regresaba a casa preocupada por el estado de su esposo.

Una vez llegaron a West Village y Greenwich ingresaron a su domicilio, Annabeth dejo a Percy en la sala y fue a la cocina buscando una botella de néctar en el refrigerador, además de unos trocitos de ambrosía que el mestizo comió ávidamente, pronto su expresión adolorida se suavizó y pudo respirar con calma, Annabeth se quedó sentada a su lado estrechando su mano mientras la comida divina hacia efecto, como cuando una madre espera a que su hijo se duerma.

Percy quien tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo el efecto del néctar sintió como algo se posaba sobre él, al abrirlos vio a Annabeth apoyada sobre su hombro sano abrazando su cuello, hubiera querido decirle que ya estaba mejor pero con el contacto físico se transmitían más que con palabras algo que habían aprendido con los años, estuvieron ahí un rato más y luego subieron a darse un baño juntos.

No en muchas ocasiones tenían oportunidad de bañarse juntos, ya que por la prisa de sus obligaciones o se baña uno y o el otro o ninguno al salir apresuradamente, en el baño tenían una bañera la cual llenaron con una mezcla correcta de agua tibia, Percy recordó graciosamente la primera vez que se bañaron juntos, Atenea apareció y casi lo incinera, luego al día siguiente Poseidón intento armar un lio, fue entonces cuando ambos decidieron que habían tenido ya suficiente teniendo una seria charla con ambos (sobre todo con atenea).

—Recuerdas esa vez— pensó Annabeth con gracia envuelta en una tolla mientras le tallaba la espalda a Percy sentado frente a la bañera.

Ya eran adultos y estaban casados, ya no podían decirles nada… aunque les moleste (más bien aunque a Atenea le moleste) debían respetar sus votos, estaban tan molestos por el escándalo que les armaron que amenazaron con ir hasta el mismo Zeus y protestar, ambos dioses (sobre todo atenea) supieron que iban en serio por lo que retrocedieron en sus pretenciones aunque podían sentir que de vez en cuando los vigilaban de modos sutiles.

—La cara que puso tu madre…— Decía Percy. —…no tiene precio— se rio.

Se sorprendió al oír a su esposa reír por ello, ya que siempre la apoyaba, pero incluso se molestó muchísimo con ella esa vez, luego fue Percy fue el sorprendido sentado dentro de la tina cuando Annabeth se quitó la toalla y entró a la tina sentándose con él.

—Todo este tiempo…— explicaba mientras Percy le pasaba champo de limón en su cabello y comenzaba a tallárselo. —…Mi madre me decía que la razón por la que no aprobaba mi decisión era por…—

—…lo de mi padre con Medusa—

Annabeth cerró los ojos sentir mejor las manos de su esposo pasar por su cabello.

—Conoces el mito— decía. —Ella pensó que… bueno, tú podrías…—

Percy dejo su cabello por un segundo y la abrazo de los hombros.

—Lo último que se me pasaría por cabeza…— le dijo amablemente. —…seria hacerte daño Annabeth—

No sabía porque, pero oírle decir su nombre en esa oración hizo sentirla muy bien, era una señal de que la veía como una persona moral por lo que alzo ambas manos para tomar las suyas mientras el champo aun escurría por su cabello.

* * *

Más tarde y ya muy avanzada la noche ambos se fueron a su habitación, era una cama doble junto a la ventana con cortinas plateadas junto a una mesita de noche, un armario amplio a un costado de la habitación, ambos se sentaron en el borde la cama viendo la hora.

—Bueno, fue un gran día Percy— Annabeth le dio un cumplido.

—Pero al final no termino muy bien que digamos— dijo Percy. —Todo fue mi culpa—

Annabeth se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los besos.

—No pienses más en eso— le dijo sonriente.

Pero él tenía una pequeña confesión que hacerle.

—Ese monstruo venía a por mí— explicó. —Pero no por coincidencia—

Annabeth se sorprendió un poco al oírlo hablar así, entonces le explico que durante uno de sus viajes… una anguila gigante se topó con el barco, seguramente tenía hambre porque no dudo en azotar su bote y poner en peligro a sus pasajeros y a él por lo que no tuvo más remedio que matarla, más tarde se enteró que la anguila tenia pareja.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos tratando de darse la idea de que un monstruo pueda tener pareja, pero a Percy no parecía hacerle gracia, de hecho los últimos viajes que hizo no fueron con clientela, fueron para encontrar al susodicho cangrejo cuya presencia la sentía por lo que decidió ir solo en su búsqueda para encararlo, pero este no apareció… al menos no hasta hoy.

—Entonces todo era una mera venganza— dijo Annabeth. —Por eso vino a mí—

Percy se mostró muy apenado por eso, no quería involucrarla, esperaba que este día transcurriera tranquilamente y luego volver a buscarlo, pero no fue así.

—Siento haber arruinado la velada—

Percy encogió los hombros un poco, pero Annabeth rápidamente lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No tienes de que…— le dijo mientras estrechaba más la distancia entre ambos. —Yo soy quien debe estar avergonzada—

Él alzo la vista para intentar verla pero ella tenía su rostro enterrado en su hombro sano.

—A veces siento que aporto poco a nuestra relación—

Percy abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó.

—Tú organizaste esta salida…— decía. —Además de todas las citas que tuvimos juntos de jóvenes—

Annabeth alzo sus brazos hacia su cuello.

—Lo único que hago es encerrarme en libros — se culpaba. —No cocino bien ni tampoco organizo buenas citas…—

Percy recordó todas las veces que se pasaba de sal y condimentos o se le quemaba la comida, las veces que visitaron el museo o la escuela de arquitectos además de los edificios emblemáticos de la ciudad o visitando el Olimpo solo para admirar el diseño o verla trabajar en los templos de los dioses, aunque él no comprendiera nada de lo que le hablaba, jamás se molestó o se sintió aburrido ni nada por el estilo pero ella siguió explicando.

—A veces me pregunto que viste en mí que te atrajo tanto— decía. —Cuando pudiste haber tenido a cualquier chica mejor que yo—

Pero él ya no resistió oírla hablar así por lo que se separó de ella y tomo su rostro con las manos gentilmente.

—Desde mis doce años has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido— le confesó. —Nunca le he contado a nadie tanto como te he contado a ti ni me he sentido con nadie como me siento contigo—

Percy vio como ella empezaba a sonreír.

—Aunque al principio no me soportabas— dijo con gracia. —Has terminado salvándome la vida tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta—

Él comenzó a acariciar su mejilla.

—Cuando llegué al Campamento, no solo encontré a la amiga más fiel, valiente y leal— decía. —Si no que también encontré a la chica con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida—

Ahora Percy vio como Annabeth se sonrojaba intensamente.

—Nunca me he considerado especial, ni guapo ni gran cosa— Se bajoneaba. —Más bien siempre me he visto como un chico del montón, delgado y tonto—

Annabeth se rio, al verla ruborizada y riendo hizo que le entraran enormes deseos de besarla pero le faltaba por decir algo más.

—Pero desde que me di cuenta de que te habías fijado en mí, empecé a gustarme más a mí mismo— explico. —Porque si una chica como tú se había podido fijar en mi... tan del montón no debo ser, ¿no?—

Percy acomodo uno de sus mechones rubios de su rostro a su oreja.

—¿Quieres saber qué fue lo primero que pensé de ti?— le dijo en tono sugestivo. —Que parecías una princesa—

El reloj marcaba las 11:15 de la noche.

Annabeth fue la que no aguantó más y acorto la distancia entre sus rostros, Percy cayó lentamente sobre ella acorralándola contra la cama y con sus brazos alrededor suyo prolongado ese beso, cerrando los ojos así como ella mientras sus lenguas se movían deleitándose con el sabor del otro, pasando sus manos entre sí con suaves pero sensuales caricias bajo la luz de la luna llena que iluminaba la ventana cubriéndolos con su círculo de luz plateada.

De pronto ella sintió como bajaba con la mano de él lentamente descendía la parte trasera de su bata masajeando su espalda.

—Tu hombro— susurro preocupada a su oído.

—No es nada— murmuró con seguridad sin separar su boca de la suya y aumentando las caricias.

Luego de asegurarle que el dolor en su hombro no era nada dejo su boca y recorrió su oído besándola tras su oreja y luego comenzando a bajar lentamente por el lado izquierdo de su cuello lo cual provoco una gran excitación en su esposa cuyo cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y su boca a emitir suaves y dulces sonidos de placer una vez separada de los labios de él, Percy no se detuvo y movió la mano de su espalda hacia su pecho haciendo a un lado el escote en v de su bata de baño revelando su modesto busto.

Annabeth soltó un profundo gemido cuando sintió su mano sobre en su pecho comenzando a masajearlo mientras no dejaba de besarla, Percy sintió la respiración agitada de ella en su boca mientras volvió a dejar sus labios para volver a su cuello.

—Percy…— gimió la rubia.

Cada vez que oír pronunciar su nombre el mestizo se sentía más extasiado, finalmente con ambas manos, abrió la bata completamente para sentir su hermoso cuerpo contra el suyo mientras continuaba masajeando sus pechos y su espalda sin dejar de besarla, pero no tardo demasiado en recorrer sensualmente sus curvas con la mano en su espalda hasta llegar a su intimidad la cual comenzaba a humedecerse.

Aquello hizo que le subiera la temperatura lo que aumento la velocidad y firmeza del trabajo en sus pechos y provocando más sonidos de placer de la garganta de la rubia, con cuidado él introdujo dos dedos en su entrada.

—¡Aw!— gimió Annabeth

Percy inmediatamente sintió sus dedos mojados con sus fluidos, el cuerpo de su esposa se estremeció poniéndose dura y eso a él le encantó sonriendo traviesamente.

—¡No pares!— le susurro ella de forma muy sensual al oído al detenerse para verla, recordando las pocas veces desde la luna de miel que habían tenido la oportunidad de tal intimidad.

Annabeth gimió más profundo al mismo tiempo que Percy profundizaba en ella con sus dedos mientras estos sentían más y más presión en ellos, y se humedecían más y más, él volvió a besarla esta vez con más pasión y desenfreno mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su cabello desordenado tirando de él con leve fuerza al sentir como sus dedos profundizaban dentro de su parte íntima.

—¡Espera!— volvió a gemir. —No quiero correrme aún— susurro sintiéndose a punto de venirse.

Luego ella sintiéndose arrebatada por el placer que su esposo le daba tomo la bata de la baño que aun colgaba sobre él y se la quitó para verlo mejor, si algo le había dejado el campamento júpiter en esos largos y dolorosos 6 meses que fueron separados, fue el cuerpo tonificado que el entrenamiento romano marco en él, sintió la piel de él estremecerse cuando sus delicadas manos se deslizaron sobre su paquete de seis ruborizándose fuertemente al visualizar el miembro de su compañero.

Percy la vio con detenimiento sintiendo como el corazón se le paraba y perdía el aliento por segundos ante tanta belleza, la luz de la luna que los iluminaba hacia que su tono de piel brillara como la plata con sus mejillas rosadas en ese íntimo momento juntos, contrastando bellamente con sus ondulados cabellos dorados extendidos sobre la blancas sabanas, su delicada figura, sus voluminosos pero modestos pechos cuyos rosados pezones deseaba probar meciendo con cada movimiento de su perfecto cuerpo de diosa.

—Eres… ¡Preciosa!— balbuceó casi como hipnotizado, apenas dijo eso ella se abalanzo desde la cama a buscar sus labios, Percy la presiono contra la cama al tiempo que profundizaba el beso con los brazos de ella alrededor del cuello y su cabeza, mientras él con la otra mano guiaba su miembro a su entrada.

Y la penetró.

Annabeth gimió fuertemente al no estar aun totalmente acostumbrada al tamaño de su esposo pero sin separar el beso que ambos llevaban, pronto el dolor se transformó en placer, sus rostros se separaron por unos segundos para respirar siendo tomado por él como una señal, ya que al volver a profundizar su lengua en su boca así lo hizo con su empuje comenzando lentamente.

Cada suave movimiento le sacaba nuevos gemidos de placer a su esposa que eran acallados por él y sus besos, Annabeth no se contentó con el suave movimiento y decidió empujar ella también con su cadera prolongado aún más la deliciosa sensación de roce de sus cuerpos, con una mano Percy acariciaba sus largos y dorados cabellos que lo volvían loco y con la otra recorría sus curvas subiendo y bajando constantemente.

Estuvieron estancados en el mismo patrón, hasta que Percy traviesamente bajo su mano derecha hacia su entrada y presiono con un par dedos su punto más sensible provocándole un profundas y súbitas exhalaciones de sus labios, hasta que sorpresivamente ella se corrió sobre él, su boca se separó de la suya enseñándole una pequeña mueca de disgusto por haberla estimulado tan deprisa.

—Eres un tonto…— le susurro con un enojo gracioso que solo provoco una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Percy

—Entonces castígame— le dijo sensualmente.

Ambos intercambiaron posiciones quedando él abajo y ella encima suyo, y sin perder el tiempo se "sentó" encima de él emitiendo y un nuevo quejido de placer que fue mucho menos doloroso que el más reciente, esta vez le tocó ver a Percy fruncir el rostro excitado mientras ella lo cabalgaba lenta y luego rápidamente gimiendo a todo pulmón a ratos pero él no parecía satisfecho ya que puso sus manos a los costados de su cadera para ayudarle a experimentar mejor la pasión.

Ante este gesto bajo la cabeza y volvió a besarlo, él respondió a su gesto aumentando la fuerza de su empuje, Annabeth sintió que con cada movimiento él se ponía más y más duro cosa que la excitaba todavía más, pronto dejo él un brazo que la ayuda y abrazo su espalda para empujar más sus besos pero aun así no disminuyo la fuerza en el otro brazo que la ayudaba, luego uno minutos más ella decidió volver a ceder el control acostándose a su lado, Percy se volteó quedando detrás de ella y continuando la penetración.

Luego la rodeo con sus brazos desde ambos para volver a trabajar con sus pechos esta vez apretándolos con más fuerza y rodeando sus pezones con sus dedos los cuales se pusieron duros respirando por un rato sobre su cuello y luego besándola detrás de la oreja mientras imprimía mayor fuerza a su empuje, las paredes de ella se cerraban cada vez con más fuerza al tiempo que jugaba con sus senos repitiendo el ciclo varias veces quedando envuelto en ese círculo vicioso de placer deleitándose con los ruidos de placer emitidos de sus labios, el cuerpo de la rubia se contorneaba perdido en la pasión y su mente daba vueltas embriagada de placer mientras él susurraba su nombre al oído como también intentara desorientarla sintiendo el calor creciendo en su cuerpo concentrándose en su estómago.

Entonces comenzó a sentir que llegaba al éxtasis.

—Ya no aguanto— murmuro Percy y por la expresión en el rostro de su esposa sabía que ella también.

Ambos finalmente estallaron simultáneamente, era una explosión de placer inigualable, Annabeth sintió que perdía el aliento por un rato antes de dejarse caer sobre las sábanas de costado un algo exhausta, mientras Percy la admiraba aun semialzado en la cama y detrás de ella… él no parecía cansado, respiraba algo agitado, pero para nada cansado.

—Percy…— la llamó con deseo en su voz, él la miro en silencio por unos momentos

Al verla luciendo una sonrisa alegre entre cada jadeo, él se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

—Déjame llevarte al cielo una vez más…— dijo con una voz tan sensual que la hizo sonrojarse intensamente al oírlo.

Rápidamente se colocó sobre ella y acomodándola bajo él para tenerla completamente a la vista, y volvió a entrar en ella provocando que Annabeth arqueara su espalda, su empuje era constante y fuerte como si apenas hubiera hecho esfuerzo suficiente para llegar al orgasmo en los dos anteriores, sus manos tomaron las de ella extendiéndolas sobre la cama mientras continuaba moviendo su cadera al ritmo del amor.

Percy miraba como perdido sus pechos mecerse de arriba abajo por lo que bajo la cabeza y comenzó a succionar de uno y masajear el otro con una mano mientras aun tomaba con la otra la de ella, los gemidos eran más intensos que las dos anteriores, con su mano libre Annabeth empujo de su cabeza como si le pidiera que chupara y mordiera más duro su pezón mientras él sentía sus paredes cerrarse sobre su miembro más duramente que la última vez volviéndolo loco.

—Eres una delicia— susurro luego de separar su boca de su pecho.

Percy dejo su pezón y volvió a sus labios reemplazando la boca que jugaba con su pezón por su otra mano teniendo ahora las dos libres para seguir trabajando en ellos mientras Annabeth mantenía los brazos extendidos aferrándose a la sabana fuertemente con los dedos al sentir el empuje del miembro caliente cada vez más fuerte e intenso en su intimidad y el fuerte apretón de sus manos en sus pechos y la dureza cada vez mayor de sus pezones alrededor de sus dedos.

—Aw! Aw! Aw! Aw! Aw!— gemía ella intensamente avergonzándose de ser tan ruidosa en el acto, pero dándose cuenta que mientras emitía esos ruidos de su boca él aumentaba más la velocidad de sus movimientos: el apretón en sus pechos, la presión en sus labios, la fuerza de su empuje.

Él sintió como la baba de la rubia rebalsaba de la comisura de su boca sin control pese a estar sellada por los labios de Percy, y su lengua ya totalmente dominada por la suya le dejaba explorar y repasar una y otra vez su boca.

—Más…! Más…!— le susurró.

Su empuje seguía igual de fuerte que al comienzo mientras sus fuertes manos con la misma intensidad jugaban con sus pechos, sus labios palpitantes y salados nunca perdían la pasión ni el deseo al momento de besarla, su cuerpo, su fuerza y vigor eran dignos de uno de los tres grandes y Annabeth en esos apasionados momentos en que hacían el amor lo veía como uno ellos, de hecho apenas podía pensar en algo siquiera cada vez que él la hacía suya.

Ambos sentían como si ardieran de placer, empapados de sudor, con sus cuerpos rozándose mutuamente, y sus caderas meciéndose al unísono… era como si se unieran en uno solo.

Luego de unos minutos Annabeth se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de Percy y a su cabello abrazándolo con fuerza buscando prolongar un poco más deliciosa sensación de tenerlo a él dentro suyo.

—¡Sesos de alga!— exclamo a punto de llegar al final.

Percy dejo sus pechos y su boca para envolverla con sus brazos y apretarla contra él, para poner toda su concentración en la última parte utilizando todas sus últimas fuerzas para llevar al cielo.

—¡Chica lista!— balbuceó.

La cama doble rebotaba sin control, las sabanas ya no eran más que un revoltijo de tela, los únicos testigos de una pareja expresando su amor en la máxima expresión.

—¡PERCY!

—¡ANNA…!

Sintió como ella tiraba de su pelo y enterraba sus dedos en su espalda al momento que ambos alcanzaban el Olimpo.

Annabeth sentía como si su mente fuera a resquebrajarse en cualquier ante tanto placer sin poder concebir que fuera ser posible sentir tanta felicidad, pero el fuego en su estómago, el calambrazo ascendente de su cuerpo, el suave y caliente liquido blanco inundándola por completo, y cada fibra de su ser palpitando intensamente eran la prueba de ello.

Percy la vio desmayada aparentemente y se recostó sobre su pecho para descansar, pensó que podría hacerlo una última vez aunque estaba seguro que al final de ella su corazón se pararía en seco, aunque daba las circunstancias sería una muerte placentera… pero aún tenía toda una vida de felicidad a su lado, así que podía.

Después de un minuto su esposa finalmente despertó para verla a los ojos y compartir un último beso antes de recostar su cabeza contra su pecho.

—Te amo— le dijo ella.

Él respondió simplemente con acercarla más a él con sus brazos.

—Feliz Primer Aniversario— le dijo él después.

Y ambos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro antes de que Morfeo empezara a usar su magia.

—El año que viene te dejaré organizar a ti la velada— le propuso.

Annabeth se rio como una niña pequeña en sus brazos.

—Tal vez puedas regalarme algo esa vez— le dijo a modo de broma.

Pero eso le recordó a la rubia una importante cuestión, por la cual ella había actuado un poco extraña ese día.

—De hecho… si tengo algo para ti— le susurró al oído. —Algo que te hará feliz—

Percy se mostró sorprendido, que ella lo amara, que se casara con él, que fuera suya cada noche, y el proyectar una larga y prospera vida juntos… se acercó a ella juntando su frente con la suya y murmuró.

—¡¿Qué podría hacerme más feliz que estar a tu lado?!— pregunto como si fuera un niño curioso.

Annabeth sonrío, era la misma sonrisa misteriosa con la que se había excusado todo el día… pero esta vez parecía estar llena de júbilo.

—Percy…— le dijo cariñosamente mientras llevaba una mano su mejilla. —…Estoy embarazada—

_El reloj marcaba las 00:01_

_El primer día de su nuevo futuro juntos._

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Para __**Blue Chase **__sé que estuvo mal que tomara las líneas de tu fic sin permiso, pero me di cuenta que quedaban de maravilla en esa parte… simplemente me emocioné. ^^U_

_A __**Jacken**__: Qué te pareció? (Aunque creo que el tuyo es mejor ya que el mío es un poco más sutil)_

_Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado (8.589 palabras joder!) Necesito un descanso._

_Nos vemos el miércoles en la actualización del cetro dorado._


End file.
